User blog:GAK16/I'm back for more theory!
Hey guys! As you may remember from my last blog post, I posted a lot of shadow theory on what is behind that big atrocious purple lock, whether there is a shadow or astral keystone or neither, maybe a 6th warden and more... the real shady of Dark Tower. Now, I'm back to continue on that Dark Tower plot and also to talk about what if there was a Astral Warden, not shadow??? Anyways, let's get to it! NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THIS<,READ MY LAST POST OF IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE 1. The Dark Tower Plot continues... So in my last post, I showed that the Dark Tower was Mira's breeding grounds for powerful monsters and she used her untrained pets against you, the wizards of prodigy to help level them up to power. Anyways, Mira is actually the daughter of ATLAS, the leader of the Order of Influence. Apparently, Puppet Master was a distraction while Mira constructed an army to bring back her father to the real world. Now you might ask, why the name Atlas? Well, here's the reason: Atlas is the name of the most powerful titan from greek myths. He was a powerful warlord who destroyed anything in his path. He was trapped under the weight of holding the sky after Puppet Master semi-betrayed the Order and took the titans, attack the Prodigy worlds. Atlas, mad, sent his daughter to create Dark Tower as a breeding ground for new titans and monsters. Eventually, he escaped the weight of the sky by replacing himself... WITH THE ASTRAL WARDEN!!!!!!!!! More on her later, but Atlas teleported to earth with his army to join Mira and her monster army last we saw of those 2 evil plotters... So since we all know that prodigy is really all about that money, I think they show the cutscene after you defeat puppet master and then prompts you to climb Dark tower, face Mira, then climb farther down the tower and spy on Atlas. Then, Atlas releases his army and Mira's army of monsters all over the Prodigy worlds and you have to stop all of them to obtain enough sky shards. Sky shards are given to Swoopy on The Lost Island and then you are able to construct a portal to the realm of light, where you battle Mira and Atlas in a final battle before freeing: The ASTRAL WARDEN!! MIRA AND ATLAS BATTLE MECHANICS: So as I said, you need to fight Mira and Atlas. First, you fight Mira in her Dragon Ultimate Forme, which means she is on a large dragon's head and on the head is a crystal feature where Mira sits in her ultimate forme. The dragon is Shadow type, and when you defeat the dragon, Mira gets thrown to the side. You threaten to banish Mira to the shadow realm using your new shadow magic (Read my last post) and Atlas doesn't care about his daughter, stating that she is only an asset. Mad, Mira turns on her father using her magic with you. Atlas has a health bad of 60000 hearts but you are able to attack twice per turn with one of your attacks or one of Mira's attacks. You can attack once for your self and then once for Mira. Once you defeat Atlas, he is forced back under the sky as you free THE ASTRAL WARDEN!!! Then it goes into a flashback, telling you the entire story... I'm not finished with this astral warden plot yet and a new post will come out soon! Stay tuned! GAK16 Category:Blog posts